Hostage Negotiation
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR] A sunny day one minute, clouds and storms the next!


****

Hostage Negotiation

****

Author: Moggie

****

Pairing: G/S

****

Rating: PG-13 for language I suppose.

****

Category: Drama

** **

Spoilers: None

****

Summary: [GSR] A sunny day one minute, clouds and stormy the next!

****

Notes: Just something that popped into my head. Needed to get it out the way before going back to writing more important things. R&R please.

~*~

Jim Brass wiped the sweat from his brow once more before focusing his eyes back on the man holding the gun.

Catherine Willows waited behind the line of cars, unable to watch the scene.

Warrick Brown held his gun, trained on the gunman, his hand shaking slightly from fear.

Nick Stokes held Catherine, keeping her calm with a reassuring squeeze, even though he was on the same level as her and Warrick, shaking with fear.

Gil Grissom stood with his gun held up in a surrendering gesture.

"I said! Put the Gun Down!" The gunman demanded.

"Okay, I'm going to place it on the ground, really slowly." Grissom informed him, slowly doing as he instructed.

"Now Turn and Walk Away!"

Grissom stood firm.

"Walk Away, Man!"

Grissom shook his head. "I can't do that."

"You only have two choices!" The gunman pointed out. "One, you walk away now and let me leave, or Two, you get the blood of this little girls brains all over your parking lot!"

Grissom swallowed hard.

"Now, I know you don't want the last one, so Walk Away!"

Grissom shook his head again.

"Gil." Brass called sternly.

Grissom ignored him.

"Gil!" Brass insisted.

Grissom didn't take his eyes off the deep brown ones that were looking up at him. When Brass and Warrick both insisted, his anger grew. "I'm not leaving my daughter in the hands of a madman Jim!" He growled.

The gunman's head shifted between the three men. "Shut Up!" He shouted nervously.

"Let her go." Grissom demanded, the sweat already trickling into his eyes.

"She's my only way outta here man." The gunman told him.

"You can leave, but only if you let her go." Grissom said more gently, trying for negotiation.

"I won't get three feet, man and you know it. Not with you cops here."

Grissom quickly looked behind him, taking log of who and what people were doing. "We're criminalists. Not cops."

The gunman shifted his eyes frantically to the guns. "Criminalists don't carry hardware." He argued.

"We do, it's for our own protection at crime scenes." Grissom explained, looking from the gunman's gun to the watery brown eyes looking at him. "What about they put their guns away and you put yours away too?"

"I like the first bit, but now way am I putting this down man." He motioned to his gun slightly, causing the little girl to move and whimper and Grissom to shuffle closer in shear fear for his daughter's life.

"It's only going to end up with you in prison unless you release her. If you do that, we can talk about a deal." Brass tried, lowering his gun slightly and off to the side so he wasn't aiming at the girl.

The gunman seemed to think about this, but his eyes were shifting all around, nervousness creeping up inside him.

Grissom didn't like the agitation growing in the gunman's eyes and tried again to get him to put his gun down. "Calm down, ok. No ones going to do anything unless you provoke us. Put the gun down and release her. We can go inside a talk about this."

"It won't do no good!" He yelled, tugged the gun tighter into the girls body.

Grissom's face was a picture of fear as he shuffled closer still. "Why not? As far as we know, you were only giving a statement. That's it."

"You were lining me up man. You were gonna arrest me." He said, starting to shake now from all the attention he was getting.

"That's not true." Brass told him. "We got our guy. He been arrested and he's in a cell right now."

The gunman looked around him. "That true?" His eyes landed on Grissom. "You got the guy?"

Grissom nodded without hesitation. "He fowled up and left evidence behind. We got him. You don't need to do this. You can walk away."

"Just release the girl." Brass added.

A car pulled into the car park and into the space beside Grissom's. They got out and noticed the commotion. "What's going on?" She asked. "Gil?" She looked around when she made it clear of his car and the wall.

Grissom tried not to move too much, but managed to turn slowly, though not in time to calm them.

"Oh My God, Jamie!" She ran forward, but Grissom snagged her and pulled her back against him, holding her. "Jamie!" She cried.

"Stop Fucking Moving!" The gunman yelled hosting the girl from the ground.

"Sara! Stop!" Grissom pleaded.

"Jamie." She cried again, but quieter as she looked at her daughter.

"Mommy." Jamie whimpered with tears streaming down her face.

"Its ok baby, just stay still." Grissom soothed his daughter. "Be brave honey, ok."

Jamie nodded and sniffled, trying hard not to move.

The gunman watched the display and instantly crumbled. He placed Jamie's feet back on the ground and unhooked his arm from around her. "Go." He told her before raising his gun slightly.

Grissom dropped down to his knees as Jamie ran towards him. His arms wrapped around her as he lifted her up and turned away from the scene that was unfolding behind them. Sara immediately searched Jamie for injuries, but found none. She took Jamie into her arms and held her tightly. Grissom pulled them both into his warm loving embrace.

"Place the gun on the ground." Brass ordered. "Step away and put your hands behind your head." He kicked the gun back so the gunman couldn't get it. "Now face down on the ground."

~*~

Watching her daughter sleep peacefully on their bed, Sara rolled out from beneath the covers and padded into the living room to find her husband talking on the phone.

"Thanks Jim." He hung up and turned around to find he was being watched. "Chad Willis. Arrested and up for the Howard murders."

"How did he get outside Gil?" She asked as she approached him, instantly walking into his arms.

"I have no idea, but Jim is looking into it." He sighed and kissed her hair. "I'm sorry honey; I shouldn't have taken Jamie to the lab. She wanted to see Greg and Archie. I should have said no."

Sara pulled back and looked up into his blue eyes. "It's not your fault. She's got you wrapped out her little finger, admit it." She teased.

Grissom chuckled and nodded. "I guess."

"Come back to bed." She commanded, taking his hand to lead him back to their bed where their daughter still lye in the middle of the large queen size bed.

Settling under the covers, they both watched over their daughter for a long time, just taking in the sight of her. She was so small, yet everything a Grissom/Sidle gene had to offer. She's inquisitive, smart, challenging, and everything that is a six year old.

And she was the gem of their lives. Nothing was more important than their child. Their first born that was brought into this world with love and compassion. Nothing held a candle to what their lives now held for them. After years of unhappiness and tension, now happiness and love to last forever.

Though there were dangers around every corner.

****

TNE END


End file.
